


You’re Beautiful

by linsleftkneecap (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I literally love them, I wrote this as a joke and my friends told me to upload it, I’m not good at tags lol, My first fic, They are so flirty with each other, Tooth Rotting Fluff, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/linsleftkneecap
Summary: Kya is helping Lin get ready for Tenzin’s birthday party. Very cute and sweet moment just bc I love my old lesbians who never interacted in the show once.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	You’re Beautiful

“Are you done? We’re going to be late.” Lin Beifong almost NEVER wore makeup, only on special occasions, and ONLY Kya was allowed to do it. Right now, they are in Lin’s bathroom. Lin is sitting up on the counter, eyes closed, as Kya stands in front of her, applying her girlfriend’s makeup. 

“Lin, you can’t rush perfection.” Kya said with a smirk. The waterbender was applying Lin’s makeup delicately, not a single color or brush stroke out of place.

“Okay, have a look.” Kya didn’t go too heavy on the earthbender’s makeup. Lin had nude eyeshadow, black winged eyeliner, and red lips, that tied the whole look together. Kya handed Lin a mirror, and she was in awe. 

“Kya-“ Lin covered her mouth, and looked up at her girlfriend. The metalbender rarely sees herself as beautiful, or worthy of being loved. That all changed with Kya. The way that Kya cares for her, even little things like this, warms Lin’s heart. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Kya said with a small smile, placing a hand on Lin’s shoulder, “I love you so much, and I hope you know that.”

Lin is tearing up now, causing some mascara to run down her face. “Kya, I love you too. So much.” Lin gets up from her seat and pulls Kya into an embrace. Once she lets go, Lin cups Kya’s cheeks, and kisses her softly. 

“Oh my raava, you’re messing up my hard work.” Kya says sarcastically, Lin is caught off guard by her statement, “I’m so sorry..”

“No! It’s okay,” Kya chuckles, “I’ll fix you up. We really don’t even have to be at Air Temple Island for another hour anyways. Sit back up.” 

Lin does as she’s told, and sits back up on the bathroom counter. The daughter of avatar Aang takes a tissue and wipes the trail of mascara left by the tears from earlier. 

“Thank you..” Lin says quietly. 

“For what?” The waterbender asks. 

“For everything- for loving me and taking care of me... even when I’m a mess like this.”

“Lin, we’re a mess together, and I can’t imagine loving anyone else as amazing as you. I can’t BELIEVE my stupid brother let you go.” 

“Well it’s a good thing he did, or else I wouldn’t have ended up with his smoking hot sister.”

“You flatter me, Chief.” Kya places a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek, and helps her off of the counter. Lin’s makeup is once again flawless. “Come on, let’s hit the road. Don’t wanna be late for Tenzin’s birthday, even though it might be boring as hell.”

“You know it will be, ‘Laid Back Party Tenzin’ is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.” The two women laugh and link arms, as they head out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Literally this is my first fic and I think I wrote it in 30 minutes LMAO I need to sleep.


End file.
